Inside the Maelstrom
by AnimeLovinFictionFreak108
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi war is over, but everyone is dead. Watch as Naruto travels in time to make things right.


_**ALFF: HELLOOOOO PEOPLE OF THE INTERWEBZ,ALFF IS HERE TO ROCK FANFICTION YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Dammit, forgot to take my meds. Anyway, I have been away from my dear Fanfiction for a while, so I am going to try to make it up by posting a few new stories.**_

_**Naruto: So…what are you going to do to me? Humiliate me?**_

_**ALFF: No, a plan on making you…A BADASS! **_

_**Naruto Yahoo…isn't that great….WAIT ARE YOU IMPLYING I AM NOT ALREADY A BADASS!**_

_**ALFF: *Starts Sweating* No hey, I did- no you are really, Kishi- D-BOT DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!**_

_**D-Bot: Come on folks, If that idiot master of mine actually owned Naruto, why would he be so scared by a character of his own creation? Logical no?**_

_**ALFF: *sniff* WHY! WHY MUST YOU BE SO MEAN TO ME, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU! I GAVE YOU LIFE! I CREATED YOU! BUT NO, YOU HAD TO GO ABOUT AND DO…**__**THIS!**_

This was the end.

A last stand between Madara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Akuma.

This was a battle where many had fought, but two survived.

It ate Naruto's heart to watch his friends, his foster family, his idols, die before his eyes.

But this was the end of the Uchiha. Madara _will __**pay**_. Naruto would see to it that he would pay with his life and would have it no other way.

"Haha is that all you got Kyuubi Gaki? I'll give you this, no one, not even Hashirama-teme gave me a good fight like you are now." Madara said followed by insane laughter. "Look at yourself dobe, fighting the two of us alone. Did you see the way we killed you clan? Your daughter? I'll give you this, she was cute, and especially the way she _screamed_ in agony." Sasuke said making Naruto seethe in fury.

"**Fighting you? Maybe, alone? No." **Naruto demonically spoke. He went through hand signs. Hand signs that Madara recognized. It would sacrifice his life, but all the same, it could only be used by Jinchuuriki's. it clones the Bijuu's Chakra, the User keeps the chakra, and the Bijuu is released with its Chakra at the same time. Naruto ended in a boar seal and hit his abdomen as a massive chakra leak took place.

The Kyuubi was out. And there was no going back in.

"**Finally, my revenge for my husband, children, family, ITS ALL COMING AT YOU NOW!"** The enraged Kyuubi screamed. "**I CREATED YOUR DAMN CLAN! I GAVE YOU YOUR BLOODLINE! BUT NOW IT ENDS!"** the beast rapidly changed forms, in a vortex of red, it came into a human form. That of a stunningly beautiful woman.

She stood right behind Naruto. **"Kit, I've watched you all my life. You've changed me. A lot. In so many ways, you were just like my now deceased Mate. I have grown to love you, but this is the final battle…lets go down with style. The least I can do is tell you my name. Something I've wanted to do for a while. Akuma, Akuma Yoko"** She said giving him a sad smile.

"**Thanks for trusting me, Akuma-Hime." ** Naruto said removing the Kubikiri no Hocho and Benihime from his back. The two swords had grown on him. Their ability to suck in Youki, transform into different swords, and the fact that they were Heirlooms of the Uzumaki clan.

Akuma formed two sword made out of pure Youki in her hands. Both of them were Zanbato's, as were Naruto's currently.

Madara and Sasuke were shocked at the displaying duo standing in front of them. Both could not help but get of their impending doom. But, being the arrogant Bastards they were, wrote it off as nothing.

At least until Naruto and Akuma started dancing around them, perfectly in sync.

Naruto swung the sword in his right hand in a downward slash, Akuma swung the sword in her left hand in an upward slash.

Madara and Sasuke now had a feeling of dread. Huge waves of Youki were diving at them from either side. They did what came natural, jump.

Unfortunately it did not work out as planned. They were set up by Naruto and Akuma. During the two Uchiha's jump, it allowed the two to start dancing around faster, at speeds rivaling the Hiraishin.

Madara was regretting being so carless. Sasuke was staring hungrily. Knowing the emo he is, he was probably thinking "_OOH OOH OOH SEAL A BIJUU IN ME! I'M AN UCHIHA, AN ELITE EMO BROODING BASTARD! SEE? LOOK AT MY CARD" _or some shit like that.

The effects of the duo's new speed was…more Youki waves…coming A LOT faster.

For the Uchiha duo, their train was going south…waaaaaay south.

Madara's Chakra was going down, he had about ¾ of his original amount. Madara's prime chakra level was like Naruto running REALLY low on chakra, lower than he's ever been in his life. Sasuke's Sharingan drained almost all of his chakra, leaving him with less than a deceased pink haired banshee. War was not her place…she should have been dead at the first Chunin exams.

"Kyuubi Gaki, you're pretty good, but I'm better" Madara said while in his mind his conscience argued _"Are you fucking stupid?" Madara 2 yells "Yes" answers Madara 1 Where the fucking hell did you get 'I'm better' from. We can barely stand, their nowhere NEAR exhausted, if anything their just getting started, your….really, really great grandson is no better than a fucked up civilian! WE'RE DEAD"_

True to his word, Madara got a Youki wave in the chest each, killing them.

"You two…good. I'm sorry for what I have done take this as… final…gift." He looked up with his Sharingan blazing "**Kamui**" before dropping dead.

A black ball appeared, but never finished growing.

"**Good fight Kit, but you need to add chakra to that orb NOW! If you don't, you WILL DIE!" **Kyuubi yelled. Complying with here orders, Naruto placed his hand on the ball and it exploded into a huge blue Maelstrom.

"**Naruto-kun, YOU HAVE TO GO!" **Akuma yelled before charginginto the vortex, and throwing Naruto in it with tears rolling down her face the whole time.

**Inside Vortex**

"**Now Naruto-kun, you see yourself feeling better already right?"**

"Yes" Naruto replied

"**That, is the wonder of time travel. Sit down while I explain this. Time travel is very fun. You get to ride a vortex, and do nothing for about 10 minutes. If you are wounded, you will regenerate as soon as you enter the time stream. I made this ability available to they who wield Sharingan, but I sealed this ability after seeing what the Uchiha were turning into. Madara is the only one who learned how to use it. And he planned this war so well by using the flow time at his will." ** Naruto's mouth hung open about to ask a question, Akuma saw this and decided to answer it. **"That, is called the Time Core. It is indestructible as of, you can't break time. Although I can teach you to harness its power, and create weapons. Now I am going back to when you were 6. You will keep all you knowledge, there is a low possibility that i be sealed in that adorable little body of you, you will know all you Jutsu, you will stay as strong as you are now, and before you ask, you have Madara's Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye). He gave it to you when he sent you in the Time Stream."** Her figure started fading **"Well, if I'm going to be in you gut. You have to visit me so I get to ravish that adorable body of yours. You own my Chakra, I need to get something in return ok?"**

"Yes Mistress"

"**Good boy**

_**Naruto's apartment.**_

Naruto looked at his body, he was six years old all right, but at least all his war equipment, swords, scrolls and weapon with him. Then he pulled out a mirror and gasped at what he saw. His eye was completely blue, iris and all. But there were 10 rings around his eye, and in the middle was a square…How the hell was this supposed to be a Sharingan?

"KILL THE DEMON" a villager screamed

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled back "I was putting up with you shit for long enough, I AM NOT THE SAME PERSON, IF YOU TRY TO MEANINGLESSLY TRY TO KILL ME, TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR INJURIES. I'M DONE BEING THIS VILLAGES BITCH! I ANSWER TO THE HOKAGE AND HIM ALONE! ANYONE ELSE. IF SOMEONE CALLS ME A DEMON AGAIN, I AM FULLY CAPABLE OF TAKING YOU LIFE DUE TO YOU BREAKING THE SANDAIMES LAW!"

"The demon is showing its true colors! KILL IT!"

"**RASENGAN!" **Naruto yelled as he slammed his favorite jutsu in the villagers heart killing him. Than an ANBU showed up to the seen arresting everyone. It was Neko, and she was shocked when she looked into Naruto's eyes, they unmistakably belonged to a war veteran, who, judging from appearance lost many people he cared about. She quickly Shunshin'd away.

_**Hokage Office**_

"DAMN ALL THE FUCKIN PAPER WORK IN THE FUCKIN WORLD! IF YOU SHOW UP ONE MORE DAMN TIME! I'll MAKE THE FUCKING UCHIHA MASSACRE LOOK LIKE A-… hello Neko-chan, what can I do for you?" the Sandaime asked coolly ignoring the fit he was throwing earlier. Everyone present sweat dropped.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted"

"It's regarding Naruto-kun, his eyes, they are just like your, but more severe. Those of a War veteran, one who lost many precious people and took hundreds of lives. He is hiding something. Or his tenant spoke to him and he's angry. I don't know which, but you must talk with him. He even has a bunch of weapons that were _not_ in his possession yesterday"

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was sitting on the Shondaime, trying to get in touch with Akuma.

'_Akuma-hime are you there? Come out! It's me, Naruto!'_

There was nothing but silence. In frustration he yelled again '_AKUMA-HIME ARE YOU IN THERE SOMWHERE?"_ He continued yelling but it came out in vain. '_S-she might really b-be g-g-gone.'_

He continued to try, he even punched himself in his stomach to see if she would wake up. He beat himself up so much that he was going unconscious.

He wailed out so loud that the stone's around him started to break at the strong vibration's caused by his voice. The village even lost some of its power.

"Akuma-hime, I don't know where you are…but if you can hear me…please know …that I will love you until…the world…ends" he said as he fell off the Hokage monument

_**20 minutes later**_

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" Yugao kept repeating while rocking Naruto's seemingly lifeless body. Naruto woke up with a usual jerk.

"Na-mmphmmnm" Yugao was about to say before her mouth was filled with Naruto's effectively making the two blush. '_Fuck…I just kissed a six year old on the mouth…wait a minute, he isn't that much of a bad kisser. Maybe when he gets old- NO BAD YUGAO! DON'T BE A PEDOPHILE!' _She mentally argued.

"Sorry Neko-chan, it was an accident" the usually energetic blonde said with a voice that could make the Devil himself feel sorry.

"It's fine Naruto-kun, I think I was rocking you a bit too hard, it was bound to happen. You have to come with me to the Hokage's office ok"

"Ok" he said leaving in a lightning Shunshin.

"…what…the…fuck…EVEN I DON'T KNOW A COOL SHUNSHIN LIKE THAT!" Yugao yelled using a regular leaf Shunshin.

_**Hokage Office**_

"LIKE I FUCKING SAID BEFORE! ONE MORE DAMN PIECE OF THIS SHIT AND I WILL MAKE THE 2'D GREAT SHINOBI WAR LOOK LIKE A WATER BALLO- Hello Naruto-kun, Neko-chan what may I do for you?"

"Jiji, why don't you just make shadow clones do it? I did that when I was Hokage." He said before he noticed that Yugao and the aged Sarutobi were staring at him with the What-the-hell look "Start from the top. You have some explaining to do."

"Oh Kami…starting where?"

"How you got stashes of Weapons? How your eyes look just like mine accept harsher? Or even WHY YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE HOKAGE ONCE!" Sarutobi all but screamed.

"Ok I am currently 20 years old. I fought the 4th Great Shinobi War. Orochimaru was getting to be a REAL big pain. Stupid fucking Zombies of his never die. Anyway, starting from my eyes. I got these eyes watching EVERYONE die in front of me. Tsunade-baa-chan, Jiraiya-sensei, Kaa-san, Tenten, Yugao-chan, Kurenai, and the list goes on from Konaha to Suna to Iwa to Kumo even Kiri. By the way, don't have Konaha holding the Chunin exams until I say you can… it will lead to Orochimaru's invasion…where you died. Anyway, back to the 4th great Shinobi war, Tsunade-baa-chan announced me Hokage about a month before. The council was originally planning on making me search for that fucking gay ass bastard Sasuke and make him Hokage. Oh yeah, when Sasuke goes rouge, I WILL kill him. For my Daughter and my Mother." At this Hiruzen choked as did Yugao

"How old was your daughter when she…died." Yugao asked.

"2…it was three days after her 2d birthday. I'll never forget how she was killed, SHE WAS SCREAMING! THE FUCKING UCHIHA HIT AN INFANT WITH A FUCKING CHIDORI! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!"

"Naruto! Calm down!" Sarutobi yelled. "You know who your parents were right?"

"Yes, I had the clan up and going…all because the council said so. But neither the less, they hated it, the Uzumaki-Namikaze outclassed all other clans in Konaha. We mixed the Uzumaki bloodline known as **Chakra Yugo (Chakra Fusion)** with the Namikaze bloodline, **Tenshi Tsubasa **(Angel Wings) and now I guess I will have a third bloodline in there" Naruto explained. Sarutobi was being very patient, but now his questions were exploding.  
"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HAVE TWO BLOODLINES AND YET A THIRD."

"I'm an Uzumaki…we're the exceptions to almost everything."

"Ok what is your third Bloodline?"

"Supposedly Uchiha Madara's **Eien Mangekyo Sharingan**, but it looks in no way related to a Sharingan unless it is in its 1-3 stages." Naruto said as if telling weather. "Now we Uzumaki genetically differ from normal people. For some reason's, our chromosomes are mutated in a way that they can store a lot more genetic information. This is where we get our long lives, our clan being known as the Chakra Gods. This is why they can store more than one Kekkei Genkai.

Take the Senju clan for example. Hashirama Senju had the ability to use **Mokuton**? It also is rumored that each Senju has control over some element right? Not true. The Uzumaki and Senju have been related since way before Senju Hashirama. Some of the Senju offspring got to use different parts of the Uzumaki Bloodline. Godlike control over Water, Use of wood, Lava, Light and anything of the sort. Now since our chromosomes are different, they can hold about ten Bloodlines. The good thing about this is Uzumaki's are not greedy. Going deeper into history, the Uzumaki clan Senju and Uchiha all came from the same father who as you know, is Rikudo-jiji. The Uzumaki clan got RIkudo-jiji's personality which includes their love for Ramen. If you're listening TAKE THAT ANKO! RAMEN- 473 DANGO – 262!" Everyone one sweat dropped "And they also they got his control over the elements. TAKE THAT YOU HELLISH UCHIHA'S UZUMAKI- WAY MORE THAN YOU UCHIHA- I'M GONNA KILL EACH ONE OF YOU!"

"Naruto-kun, thank you for enlightening me with this new information. Now please go away so I can die at the hands of a heart attack peacefully." The Sandaime said " BUT BEFORE I GO DOWN! I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME **KATON: KARYU ENDAN!**" He yelled incinerating all the paperwork in front of him

_**World of The War**_

"FUCKIN DAMN IT! INSTEAD OF POSSESSING THE KYUUBI'S JINCHUURIKI WITH MY SHARINGAN, HE NOW WEILDS IT! DAMN IT ALLLLLLLLLLLL! AND NOW HE'S EVEN MORE POWERFUL FUUUUUUUUUUUCK" Madara screamed. This world was not one anyone would want to live in. It was devoid of all life, dried blood caked in the ground.

"Madara, GIVE ME POWER!"  
"YOU MORON NON OF US HAVE _ANYTHING_. Besides what's the use."

"…Lets make a child." Sasuke calmly stated.

"WHAT the FUCK GOT INTO YOUR HEAD!"

"OFF WITH THE CLOTHES!" Sasuke yelled tearing Madara's robe off.

"I LOVE YOU"

And the two proceeded to have gay sex in hopes of creating a baby…

6000 thrusts of

…It never worked.

Kyuubi, who was burying her head in the ground avoiding the sight ahead was starting to fade.

"**What the fuck is going on?"**

**With Naruto**

"_So, things are going to be like the old days, going to the academy, watching the bastard-who-I-will-kill's fangirls fawn over him, pretend to be an idiot, no. Things will be different this time, I'm here to make things right and that is what I will do. I at least have to…make her proud."_ Naruto started to tear up at the thought of the loss of his beloved tenant. Even if he might have known here for a day.

"HEY KYUUBI-BRAT? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WALKING AROUND THE STREET'S?" a civilian yelled.

"Shut up, I no longer have Kyuubi sealed in me, so you can go rot in hell." Naruto said without sparing him a second glance.

He walked into his apartment, and plopped down on his bed.

"Akuma-hime, why did you leave?" he said before he went off into a world of dreams.

_**Dream**_

"CHIDORI!" a familiar voice yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAIGH!" a infants squealed.

"WATCH DOBE! WATCH AND I PROMISE THAT HER DEATH WILL BE QUICK AND PAINLESS.

"NARUTOOOOO!" Another feminine voice screamed. It was Kushina's.

Naruto was torn, he wanted to kill Madara for killing his mother, but then Sasuke would kill his daughter.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"DIE!" Sasuke said before the his lightning encased fist stabbed the little girl.

Naruto quickly woke up.

"No, sleep is not safe anymore. Might as well go visit Sai." He said walking in the direction of the Forest of Death. A pair of eyes watched in wonder. One that he was not totally aware of.

He ventured deeper, and deeper until he came across a huge cave. This was the Heart of the Forest. The point where only one person before him had come across and lived to tell the tale, and then swore never to do it again.

"SAI! Are you in there?"

The mystery person stood there and gaped in horror as they thought a six year old was about to be brutally killed.

"**Who calls me by my name?"**

"Shut up you over grown lizard, its me, Naruto. The one you've been seeing in your visions."

"**SOME NERVE YOU HAVE! I AM A DRAGON! And if you are indeed little Naruto, then why don't I sense another…presence coming from you?"**

"I…I lost her. I fought alongside her, I won with her help, and I lost here." He said bursting into tears.

"**Did she take anything from you? Because it seems like it"**

"N-nothing, nothing except my heart, and she still has it."

"**Fear not, little Naruto, if you still love her, she is still with you.**"

"How do you know so much about me? Surely a few visions aren't enough to tell you so much"

"**No little one, not a **_**few **_**visions, but maybe a few **_**thousands**_**." **Naruto gaped at the proclamation.

"**I have had visions about you starting a hundred years ago."**

The mystery person was freaked out and needless to say, ran.

"**Come inside, you have yet to see my face."**

Naruto complied with the offer and went into the Dragons cave.

"Why?" the Dragon looked a bit puzzled "Why didn't you tell me about the war? And what I would lose?"

"**Because if I did, I can promise you your loss would have been much, much greater."**

"WHAT MORE COULD I HAVE LOST?"

"**The Earth itself. You would have been stuck there, with no life around. Just you."** His answer seemed to calm Naruto.

"**Little Hatchling, you refused me the last time I offered, so I will offer again. Will you sign our contract."**

"…I…accept."

The great dragon rose and breathed fire around the area.

"**Step into the fire, and it will deem you worthy."**

Naruto did as he was told. Surprisingly, the fire didn't feel unbearably hot. The flames licked around his skin and started traveling to his wrist. There it formed a tattoo of a Dragon.

"**When summoning our kind, you must smear blood on that mark and you will have the Dragon realm at your command. Now, run child, it is almost dawn."**

_**Anko**_

"You wouldn't believe it Nai-chan, I saw a six year old going into the heart of the Forbidden Forest and get eaten by some…thing…"

"Anko-chan, you must have been seeing things, the Heart is somewhere even Kage don't go, thers no way a six year old could reach there without dieing."

"It was the blonde whiskered gaki." Anko said

"You should have said so before, that changes things." Kurenai almost immediately replied. "Has the Kyuubi made him go insane?"

"SHHH! Nai-chan I am actually quite fond of you having that pretty head on your shoulders, and I want you to keep it!" Anko hissed making Kurenai blush a bit.

"Oh well, if we find him alive, we'll have to ask him. But for now this is between you, and me, not another soul." Anko said with an rare authoritative tone.

"I promise…now…on to a more serious matter, do you have a crush on a six year old?"

Anko's face turned into such a dark shade of red, she almost blended with her red Dango stick.

"SHUT UP!"

"Oooh, I never knew that you fantasized about riding little children." Kurenai teased.

"OK fine…maybe a bit."

This served to be more than enough for Kurenai to spit tea on her friends.

_**Naruto**_

So…The academy. Long time since I was in this place. At least now I know who to trust and who too obliterate.

END

_**ALFF: Come on now, was that not brilliant? And to let you all know, I am still NarutoKurama108, I just felt the need to change my name.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, and PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE INTRESTING IN BETA READING MY STORIES!**_

_**ALFF OUT!/**_


End file.
